


Bonds of brotherhood

by Hellfire32



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27957164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellfire32/pseuds/Hellfire32
Summary: This fic came out of a conversation with Visionsofdazzlingroom.I hope you enjoy it
Relationships: Danny Reagan/Frank Reagan, Danny Reagan/Linda Reagan, Frank Reagan/Mary Reagan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 6





	Bonds of brotherhood

**Author's Note:**

> This fic came out of a conversation with Visionsofdazzlingroom.  
> I hope you enjoy it

Firebase. Fallujah,,Iraq 2004

Private Reagan,, Sargent High tower yelled

Yes sir,, Private Reagan answers

Report immediately to the Captain says Hightower

Yes sir,, replies Reagan

Captain's tent

You wanted to see me sir,, asked Reagan

Yes,, Private Reagan,, you need to grab your roll and hop on the outboard rig,,, you are going home,, says Captain Morgan

Bay Ridge,, Brooklyn NY

Frank,, Linda calls,,I just got the call,, Danny is coming home

Linda,,mom wants to talk to you,,says Erin

Mary,, Linda says gently,, Erin says that you want to speak to me??

Yes,,says Mary,,I know that I am dying and I know that Danny is so far away,, I wanted to ask you to take care of Joe and Jamie when I am gone.

Mary,, Linda starts to say,,

You might as well promise her, Frank says with Erin,,Jo and Jamie

I promise,, Linda says

Danny is coming home,, Linda tells everyone

On the outbound Frigget

Any word on how your mom is doing,, asked the flight assistance

No,, replied Danny,, just that her cancer is worse and she is not going to make it

I will get you home in time to say goodbye ,, remarks the flight assistance.

JFK airport in New York City

What time does Danny's flight land,,Joe asks for the fifth time

He's coming though the gate as we speak,, Linda replies

Welcome home brother,,Joe exclaims

Danny hugs Linda and Joe  
How's mom, Danny asks

She's holding on,, Linda replies

Danny gets home and spends a few weeks with his mom and family after she dies..

Fallujah,,Iraq 2008

Bombs bursting all around the firebase

Reagan,,are you still okay,, asks Hightower

My arm is bleeding and I feel light-headed but otherwise I'm peachy

Trust a New Yorker to make jokes in the middle of a battle,,says corporal Steven right as a bomb blew up and killed him

Reagan,, Hightower yells,,get to the chopper,,we are e-vacing

Reagan makes it on to the helicopter,but Hightower was shot as he jumped on board and died in route to the e- vac station.

Private Reagan,,in honor of your service and dedication I am proud to award you the medal of valor,, for your bravery,,and the medal of honor 

After the award ceremony Danny Reagan returns home.

Hey Danny,, Jamie says,, would you like to hang out with us

Sure kid,, Danny replies,, just let me put Jack and Sean down for a nap

It's good to see that Danny is having fun with his brothers,, Henry says

I'm worried about him,, Frank admits,,he might be here physically but he seems a million miles away

He misses his brother in arms,,Linda says

He can always see them at the reunion,,Erin says

No,, Linda says,,he can't

Why not,, Frank asks,,

Because he's the only one who made it back home,, Linda replies

What happened to him in Iraq,, Henry asks

That's his story to tell,,Linda replies

May ,15,2009  
Danny,,what's wrong,, Linda asks

Joe was shot and killed tonight,, Danny says.

Danny's thoughts on brotherhood during Joe's funeral

I lose some of my best friends who were like brothers to me,,Chuckles died from a snipers bullet,, Hightower died from a bullet in the back, Steven, Ronnie, Mike and Rory all were killed in the battle and I alone made it home,, and then my brother Joe was gunned down

I have lost all my brothers except for Jamie and I will do everything I can to make sure that he doesn't get killed the same way Joe did.

Joe,, Danny says,, I promise to make sure that Jamie is better prepared for the streets of New York, because although he is working as a lawyer,,we both know that his heart runs blue.

The true value of the bonds of brotherhood doesn't end in death but when we choose to forget

To all the brothers and sisters that have served and died and to those who are serving today,,thank you for your sacrifice and we will always remember that bond


End file.
